


Still together?

by YoohyeonApple



Series: Christmas Theme [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, yes 2yoo siblings im sorry, yura mothers is the new nation hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: Did the magic of Christmas ever work? Or the wish of a little girl? Maybe...
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: Christmas Theme [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071182
Comments: 21
Kudos: 40





	Still together?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, enjoy and sorry for any mistakes 😅

“Are you okay?” Yoohyeon asked, entering the kitchen to see her half-sister standing still against the sink, eyes looking out the window. “You’ve been awfully quiet, cheer up.” Yoohyeon bumped their shoulders, earning a barely there smile. “Your baby is coming home for Christmas.”

“I miss her.”

“Of course you do, Binnie.” Yoohyeon hugged her by the shoulders.

“It’s getting harder to tell her goodbye every Sunday.” Yubin pressed a button on her phone to light up her lockscreen. “Even today.” She sighed, leaning against Yoohyeon. 

“That’s why I came early today.”

Yubin squeezed Yoohyeon’s wrist, silently thanking her. She was glad to have her sister with her. They may share only one parent, but they were raised together and never really acknowledged this difference.

Tires on the driveway caught their attention. Yubin was quick to go open the front door, the smile on her face finally growing. 

“I have cookies!!” A high pitched, excited voice squealed, shaking the plate in her tiny hands. “Oops.” She giggled. 

“Chaeyoung, what did I tell you in the car?” The slam of a car door caught Yubin’s attention, 

“To hold it with two hands, and to not run. But mummy!” The little girl slowed down her pace, carefully reaching Yubin. “Mamma!” She held her plate up.

“Hi, sweetie.” Yubin bent down to Chaeyoung’s level to pull her up into her arms. 

“Merry Christmas!” Chaeyoung kissed her mother’s cheek, beaming of joy upon being reunited with her.

“Merry Christmas! I missed you.” Yubin matched her daughter’s tone, finally feeling the holiday spirit she had been missing out.

“I told mummy we had to hurry, but she spent too much time in her bedroom.” Little Chaeyoung admitted as she looked behind her, and so did Yubin.

“Hey, missy it’s not nice to tell on me.”

“But it’s true!” Chayeoung countered back, scrunching up her cute nose. “Mummy’s pretty, right mamma?” 

“Yeah.” Yubin nodded, her face as neutral as possible. But unknown to anyone she acknowledged how beautiful Bora was. A lovely black coat, offering a full view of a red v-cut top with lace on the edge, matched with high waist pants and black stilettos.

“Auntie Yoohyeon!” Chaeyoung said, giving her plate to Yubin, jumping down to run into the house where Yoohyeon was waving at her.

Once her daughter was gone, Yubin suddenly felt the winter cold on her arms, covered by a thin white sweater. “Hey, Bora.” She greeted her wife. 

“Hi. I have her gift in the trunk.” Her thumb pointed back at her car. 

“Everything’s in the garage, you can put it there. Do you need help?”

“I can manage.” Bora politely smiled already making her way back to her car. Yubin didn’t linger. The laughters inside the house were calling out to her.

•••

Sitting on the couch, Bora sipped on the mug filled with hot chocolate. From here she could hear Chayeoung, ordering Yubin how to decorate the cookies she had brought. 

The day before, she spent the afternoon baking them with her daughter. That was their tradition during the Christmas holidays, their own mother-daughter time. Which always ended with a family gathering, except this year. 

“Chae made a mess of herself.” Yoohyeon chuckled, plopping down next to Bora. “Yubin told her to go change.”

“Sounds like her.” She tugged her long wavy hair behind her ear. 

“You’re still wearing your rings.” Yoohyeon mentioned.

“We’re still married.”

Silence grew between them. Ever since Bora and Yubin separated, a drift happened. Yoohyeon barely reached out to her for the past three months, their friendship at a complete standstill.

“I’m-”

“Mummy! Look!” Chayeoung ran into the living room, all dressed up with the red dress she picked this morning. Twirling around, enjoying herself, she then crashed onto Bora. “I made mamma match us.” The grin on her face was noticed by everyone in the room. 

Right on cue, Yubin joined them. The white sweater was now red, with cuffed jeans and dress shoes. Her shoulder-length, brown hair parted to the side due to her hand always running through it. 

“Auntie, photo photo.” Chaeyoung told Yoohyeon. 

Bora posed with her daughter, happily smiling.

“With mamma now.” 

Reluctantly Yubin sat next to Bora, trying to not get too close, but Chayeoung wanted a tight hug from her mothers. None of them were able to refuse such a thing from their daughter. Which was the reason Bora even came to celebrate Christmas Eve here.

That week was hers with Chaeyoung, and she should have driven her back to Yubin on Sunday, their usual switch time. But their daughter had several meltdowns about spending Christmas with only one of her mum. Their sweet, little girl never spent a divided Christmas in her short life, and who were they to break her heart even more?

Therefore, one night they finally agreed to Chaeyoung’s wish. Bora lulled her to sleep while Yubin’s hand dried their daughter’s tears. 

Recalling this memory, the two wives’ eyes briefly met. They were here only for the light of their life. At least, they tried telling themselves.

•••

Christma Eve’s dinner was going well with her family in the dining room. Lots of talking and laughing, which delighted Yubin, yet she also enjoyed being in charge to have an excuse to be away and be on her own.

“That’s your second glass.” Yubin heard as she was gulping down the remains of her drink. 

“Third.”

“Let me guess. Bora?” Yubin’s mother questioned, grabbing some more bread. From the sight of her daughter she knew how right she was. “Don’t let her bring you down.”

“She’s not.” Yubin shook her head, tapping her fingers on the counter. “It’s hitting harder than I thought it would.”

“Alcohol won’t help you.” 

“Mum.” Pushing her hair away from her face, the gleam in her eyes became visible. “I still love her.”

“Oh baby.” Yubin’s mother dropped the bread to give her a hug. That revelation was barely a surprise, but it seemed to hit Yubin harder tonight, especially spoken out loud. “Maybe it’s time you finally decide what to do next.” She pulled back, cupping Yubin’s face in her hands, thumbs moving up and down her cheek. “Not tonight, but soon.” Yubin nodded.

“Chae really wants some bread with her potatoes.” Bora walked in, her chuckle dying in her throat. “Sorry.” She started to retreat out of the kitchen. 

“My grandchild is way too impatient.” Yubin’s mother took what she came for in the first place, leaving the couple in an uncomfortable silence. 

Yubin filled her glass with wine, fastly drinking half of it. “Love.” She uttered hearing Bora’s heels coming closer. 

“You haven’t called me that in a long time.” 

“Consequences of being separated.” The wine’s other half was drained just as fast. “You should get back there. The oven’s gonna ring in a minute.”

The kitchen door suddenly closed, a recognisable giggle giving away the culprit.

“Chae’s in good hands.” Bora stated, eyeing the door. “And I don’t think she minds us being here.”

“I love our kid, but she’s not as sneaky as she thinks she is.” Yubin shook her head, rolling her eyes.

“We have ten minutes.” Bora announced after checking the remaining time on the oven’s timer. “I found a drawing she did at school.”

“It mustn't be concerning if her teacher didn’t call me.” Eyebrow arched up, Yubin waited.

“It’s not.”

“Okay.”

“She drew us.” Bora looked at her wife in the eyes. “The three of us in front of the house. And a dog.”

“She’s not getting a puppy until she cleans up her messy bedroom.” Bora heartily laughed. “You’re beautiful.” 

“You’re tipsy.” Bora said, grabbing a clean glass from a cupboard to finish the bottle of wine. “Chae’s wishing for us to be a family again. Believing the magic of christmas can give her what she wants.” One sip. “All I wished for was to still be married to you by then.”

“We are.”

“But will we be by next year?” Silence. “You picked a good wine.” She finished her glass placing it in the sink, then walked away to join back the festivities in the dining room.

•••

“How?” 

It took Bora a moment to give her attention to Yubin. The sight of Chaeyoung happily playing with her newly acquired pirate ship brought warmth to her heart, seeing her daughter smiling from ear to ear was everything to Bora. 

“I ordered it weeks ago.” She shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. “Have more faith in me.” Her eyes drifted to Yubin, both aware this wasn’t all about the gift. 

Their flaws affected their perception of each other. Yubin couldn’t believe her wife had been able to devote time to get Chaeyoung’s gift. Something their daughter really wanted, to the point of writing it down several times on her christmas list.

“Go play with her.” Bora smiled, giving Yubin a push towards their daughter who was currently busy checking all the tiny pirates that came with the ship. “You’re dying to be Jack Sparrow, aren’t you?” 

It was a funny show to see Yubin’s eyes go from her to their daughter. No one else loved Chaeyoung as much as Yubin; except her of course but that was a given. 

“Go.” 

This time Yubin didn’t resist, joining the fun that was happening on the floor of her living room. Taking two figurines in her hands she started to make up a story with Chaeyoung, but not without looking back at Bora; her heart twitching upon witnessing her wife taking pictures of them.

•••

“I’ll pick you up in the afternoon.” Chaeyoung nodded at Bora’s words, wrapping herself even more tightly in her mother’s arms. “I love you, baby.” 

“Love you too.” Chaeyoung mumbled with a sleepy voice, rendering her cuter if that was possible. 

A few more kisses, and Bora carefully placed Chaeyoung in Yubin’s arms. She was already asleep.

Fastly walking down the driveway to her car, Bora avoided checking out the front door to see if Yubin waited. The state of her heart couldn’t allow her to handle leaving her own house to go back to her two bedroom apartment. 

In her bag, her phone dinged. A text. At the next red stopped, Bora unlocked it.

**Wifey 💛**

_Come in the morning. It’d make Chae happy._

_Be careful on the road._

Tears were pooling in her eyes. Spending Christmas Eve with Yubin’s family was familiar yet strange. They were together, yet separated. Nothing made sense in her mind. And now this. 

_Sure?_

_Yes. Please come_

_Would that make you happy too?_

It took a few minutes before a reply was received. By then Bora had reached her place, tossing her stilettos through the hallway. 

_Yes. Good night, Bora_

In her bed, Bora replayed the evening over and over again playing with her wedding rings out of habit. If they had been careful maybe her and Yubin would have been in bed together, excited about the Christmas morning that would bring a cheerful Chaeyoung wanting cuddles and sweet kisses. 

The ritual broke. 

Closing her eyes, after setting up the alarm, Bora hoped for a better future. 

••• 

“When I said “come in the morning”, I didn’t mean sneak in at six am.” Yubin poured a cup of coffee to Bora, who was sitting in her pyjamas in the kitchen. 

“Perks of still having the keys.” Bora hummed, appreciating the cup’s warmth on her hands.

The married couple sipped on their drinks, their mind still fuzzy with sleep and heavy thoughts. When Bora sneaked into the house, Yubin had been awake in their former bed for a while already. The keys’ clinging should have scared her, instead she knew it was Bora coming home like she did a thousand of times before. 

“Chae’s gonna wake up soon.” 

Bora nodded, pulling her legs up on the chair to hug her knees. 

“I-” Yubin licked her lips, eyes moving back and forth on her wife sitting in front of her. “I still wanna be married to you by next year and those after.” 

“But?” Bora easily sensed her wife wasn’t done.

“We’ve gotta do better.” She paused. “It’s been a rough path hasn’t it?” Bora hummed in agreement. “Seven years of marriage.”

“We thought we’d avoid that struggle, remember?”

“I do.” The meaning of her words echoing in the shape of pure love from their vows. 

“Don’t cry, please.” Putting her cup down, Bora stood up to wrap her arms around Yubin’s shoulders. She knew her wife inside out, and like last night the gleam in her eyes was stronger. “It’s hard, for you, for me, for Chae.” She crouched down, to see Yubin’s face. “Can we make it out?”

“I hope so.” A few tears rolled down her cheeks. “I’m not saying this for Chae’s sake.”

“Kinda.” Yubin furrowed her eyebrows. “Babe, it’s not a reprimand.” Bora softly said. Unlike the past times where she argued with her wife for always putting their daughter first, to the point of sacrificing everything in her life. “You want her to be happy, and so do I. It’s okay to do it for her, but mostly for you.”

“This house is too big without you.” Yubin leaned forward, pulled by Bora’s natural charming aura.

“Mummy!” Chaeyoung’s usual cheery voice surprised the two mothers. The little girl rushed to her parents, trying to engulf Bora in her tiny arms. “You’re here.” 

“Good morning, baby.” Bora focused on her daughter, happy to see her awake, until she heard a few sniffles. “Hey, what’s going on?” She eyed Yubin silently, questioning her; earning a dumbfounded shrug. “Chae, baby?” She tried to pry her daughter away from her to see her face, only for the sniffles to turn into tears. 

Plopping down on the kitchen floor, Bora held Chaeyoung on her lap. Immediately her little girl hid her head in the crook of her neck. Yubin joined them, her fingers running through Chaeyoung’s hair, as she also tried to get their sweet child to look at them. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” Yubin gently asked. Chaeyoung shook her head. “Are you hurt?” Another no. 

After a few more cries, Chaeyoung finally turned her head on Bora’s shoulder, her red face staring at Yubin. 

“Happy.” Their daughter sometimes used her baby voice to communicate with them when she was extremely overwhelmed. “Mummy and Mamma.” She held out a hand towards Yubin. 

“We’re happy too.” Yubin kissed her daughter’s forehead but her eyes were glancing at her wife.

“No puppy.” Chaeyoung mumbled. “Only you.”

The two wives couldn’t help but laugh, their daughter joining in. 

That was how Yoohyeon and her parents found them; being a happy family cuddling on Christmas morning, their heart content with pure joy.

Not all was resolved. But Bora and Yubin finally found another path to keep on walking on together, digging a ditch from the one that would lead them to a possible a divorce.

Maybe it was the magic of christmas. Maybe it was their daughter. Maybe it was simply time away from one another. To realise it was possible to fix things, and to learn from both their mistakes.

One thing was certain. They were overjoyed to have given Chaeyoung another great Christmas. 

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a “sequel”...
> 
> But if I never write it, I still hope you enjoyed this part ^-^  
> My [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/YoohyeonApple) is open for any feedbacks, I don’t bite 😉  
> Twitter: @yoosoulmates


End file.
